What Day Is It?
by Sylvia-san
Summary: "Is it just me or is Tsuna acting weird?" Apparently, today is a special day, but what is it? Why is Tsuna going to the Varia Mansion? Contains Shounen-ai. Pairing: X27


**Sylvia-san: I should be updating my other stories but... whatever. I have a reason to create this anyways. And if you don't know what the reason is, you'll find out after reading this. :D**

**This also takes place TYL. The Arcobaleno has their adult forms too. Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. (I don't feel like coming up with something creative to say...)**

**Warnings: Varia language and some shounen-ai. It also contains REALLY OOC characters. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"Hey, is it just me or is Tsuna acting weird?" Gokudera looked back at Yamamoto with a scowl. "You don't ever question the Tenth's actions, baseball freak!"

"But you just indirectly admitted that, haha." Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's ramblings and looked at Tsuna's direction. Tsuna was doing paperwork on his desk in his office. The brunet would always suddenly stop his actions and giggle like a schoolgirl and then continue with his paperwork again while humming. Yamamoto watched his best friend amusingly("Hey, don't ignore me, baseball freak!") until he heard the door to the office opening.

"Are you ready to go?" Mammon stepped into the room and Tsuna smiled. "I'm almost ready. Let me finish this last piece of paperwork before we go, okay?" Tsuna hastily signed the last piece of paper and stood up. "Honestly, I don't get paid enough to do this. Today's an exception though."

"Where are you going with him, Tenth?"

"Out." And with that, Mammon and Tsuna went out of the room. Yamamoto and Gokudera just stared at the spot where Tsuna was just standing moments ago. Gokudera snapped out of his daze and said, "Let's follow him!" The the next thing he knew, the Rain Guardian was dragged out by the Storm Guardian to follow their friend.

* * *

Tsuna and Mammon stepped out of the limousine and out into the open. They were standing in front of the Varia Mansion with a few bodyguards at the front gate. Once they saw the Varia Mist Guardian with Vongola Decimo, they straightened up and let the both of them in.

Not far from the Varia Mansion, two heads popped out from the corner of the gates. They both had branches and leaves stuck to their hair while they watched Vongola Decimo and the psychic enter the mansion.

"Why is Tenth at that bastard's mansion?!" Gokudera growled out. Yamamoto just looked on with a grin on his face and responded, "Well, it looks like a normal visit to me."

"Are you stupid?! If it was just a normal visit, Tenth would have told us! There would be no need to be so secretive about it!" Yamamoto inwardly rolled his eyes with good intention. Seriously, the bomber just always acts like an overprotective mother when it comes to Tsuna. Yamamoto intertwined his fingers and put it behind his head while he watched Gokudera threaten the bodyguards to let them in. After taking out some bombs, the gates opened and the two Vongola Guardians entered.

* * *

"Haahh... I wish they would stop following me..." Tsuna said as he looked behind him. He saw a slight movement around the corner and he sighed again. He entered the mansion's living room. "Your Hyper Intuition?" Mammon questioned. "Yeah, though it is kind of obvious. Gokudera can't seem to keep his voice down."

"Hmm... Whatever, we're here. The preparations are done so we just need to call him over. Squalo is searching for Xanxus and the others are already ready. We will all be at the dining room so I'll see you later. Just do whatever you want in the meantime." With that, Mammon floated away.

Tsuna sat on the couch and sipped the tea that was given to him by one of the maids. After drinking his tea, Tsuna stood up and walked out. Since he was going to stay here for quite some time, might as well search for Xanxus.

* * *

Gokudera's heart was beating 1 mile per second. He swore that the Tenth looked straight at them! "I guess we were found out." Gokudera glared at the raven-haired man. "Shut up! Let's just go get the Tenth and ask him why he's here!" Both of them went towards where Tsuna entered to find that he was no longer there.

"Damn it! We missed him!"

* * *

"Xanxus!" The said man stopped on his tracks and sneered. Who was it that called his name so casually? He turned his head just to be greeted with a mop of brown hair and a hug.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here?" Xanxus said in his deep voice while he tightened his hold on Tsuna. "Just something... Anyways, let's go to the dining room first! I have something to show you."

Before Tsuna could walk, he felt his hand being grabbed by a larger one and being pulled into a nearby room. The next thing he knew, he felt something soft being pressed against his lips. Xanxus was kissing him! The brunet moaned into the kiss before he pushed the man in front of him away.

"What was that for?! What if someone sees us?!"

"Let those trashes see for all I care. I was just getting what I wanted." Tsuna just blushed a really light shade of red before he took Xanxus' hand and led him to the dining room.

"What do you want me to see anyway?" Xanxus questioned. "You'll see," Tsuna responded with a grin. Upon arriving in the dining room, Xanxus noticed that the lights were closed for some reason and he heard a few scuttles here and there. "Wha-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, XANXUS!" It was then that the lights flashed open. The Varia members and all the maids and servants that worked in the mansion were all there with a huge birthday cake set in the middle of a table.

"Happy Birthday!" Tsuna said once again, earning a stare from Xanxus.

"What's the meaning of this, trashes?" Xanxus asked with his usual facade (which always includes a sneer or an angry expression).

"VOI! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN YOUR BIRTHDAY IS?!"

"Ushishishi. The Prince decided to be generous today so I graced you with my presence."

"Tch, you're paying me after this is over."

"How can you not remember your birthday? All of us did, right Levi-chan~?" Lussuria started to sway his hips in a disturbing manner.

"Boss, I got you the best present ever! Please open it!" Everyone just waited patiently for their boss', except Tsuna's, opinion. Did they do the wrong thing? What if their boss didn't like the surprise?

Xanxus turned his back towards the others. Everyone had disappointed faces (some inwardly) until Xanxus spoke, "Just do whatever you want. C'mon Tsunayoshi."

"Let's party all night!" someone yelled out from behind the crowd. With that one shout, everyone started to party while Xanxus and Tsuna just slipped out of the room unnoticed. Is it just them or is it almost like the others were just looking for an excuse to party?

"So where's my present?" Tsuna looked at Xanxus and smirked. "Well... Isn't having me enough?"

"Cheesy brat." Xanxus smirked back and they were pulled into another sweet kiss.

* * *

**Sylvia-san: I TOLD YOU THE CHARACTERS WOULD BE REALLY OOC!**


End file.
